theworldofrukhfandomcom-20200215-history
Selenica Reishi
Selenica Reishi is a former Vice Commander of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army and also the Vice Governor of Balbadd when Balbadd was controlled by the Kou Empire.Selenica is the owner of two Djinns, Gremory and Sitri . She is second female Dungeon Capturer after the Queen of Artemyra, Mira Dianus Artemina. Selenica is one of Judal's King Vessel. She is now living in Samon Island, which is owned by the Kou Empire, and happily married to Ren Kouen and living with her brothers in-law. Appearance Personality Selenica is calm collected person, but she can be more serious or happy go lucky girl depends on the situation. She is a strategist in both mind and soul. She is always troubling Kouen and others, but they never makes her at fault, even she does that, they still loves her. History Selenica was born in as one noble family of Kou, her family is one influential nobles who serve Kou Empire even before the empire ruling's the three nations under it's wing. Selenica was brought up in warm and harsh environment. She is both adapt in swords technique and all. She is perfect lady and seems innocent. She met with Kouen Ren, the first prince of Kou Empire, and he selected her as his aide and become a vice general in his army, and conquered a Dungeon after Judal has requested her. Abilities Physical Abilities She is has good reflect and speed, Selenica was taught swordmanship with his father also Kouen himself. She is also very good adapting the situation on battlefield itself. Advanced Intelligence She is also a strategist who is good like Koumei, and she can also read Torran Language because Kouen teach her how to read. Magoi Manipulation Yambala Tribe once traveled to the land of Kou, Selenica and Hakuryuu went for a training there for a awhile, and they got to learn how to manipulate also increased their power. Metal Vessel Selenica is a dungeon capturer, she is received Gremory power in 56th dungeon, also Sitri from 12th dungeon. She have controlled the power excellently, Selenica metal vessel is a long sword, also a ring in middle finger. Gremory Gremory is a light djinn she obtained it when she conquered 56th dungeon. Gremory is Chaos and Destiny. He dwell in Selenica's long sword. Djinn Weapon Equp: When she equipped this her sword become two and shining brightly. It can also blast of light in far away. Djinn Equip: In this equip, Selenica has long blonde hair tied two twintail at the end, and she wears a black and red clothes inside, her sword is is dual katana. In this form, she summons a unicorn that has incredible speed. Ashraqat Kharrafi: (Shining Unicorn of Heaven) This Extreme magic summons a white brightly unicorn that shined for eternity when summoned unless Selenica asks it to stop. Sitri Sitri is water djinn, she obtained this djinn in 12th dungeon. Sitri is djinn of Beauty and Love. He dwell in golden ring that she wear in her middle finger. Battles/Events Relationships Category:Characters Category:King Vessel Category:Kou Empire Category:Dungeon Capturer